


Friendly Reassurance

by Damien_Kova



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Groping, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After feeling a bit down on herself, Orihime allows Rangiku to reassure her that her body is still attractive.





	Friendly Reassurance

“I can’t believe I’ve still got a bit of Kazui’s baby fat on me…” Orihime sighed quietly as she stared at herself in the mirror wearing nothing but a matching bra and pair of panties, unaware that the door to her bedroom had been opened and Rangiku had stepped in. With both of her hands on her stomach, the auburn-haired girl played with the very small amount of actual baby weight that she still had. “I wonder if I should start going to the gym with Tatsuki again… She seemed to have fun last time I went with her.”   
  
“Now why would you need to go to a gym with a body like that?~” The busty blonde smiled brightly as she closed the bedroom door behind herself, making her way closer to her friend and slowly wrapping both of her arms around the other woman’s body. “Orihime, your body is lovely and perfect. I don’t think you and Ichigo would have a kid if it wasn’t. Or, at the very least, he wouldn’t have been so willing so quickly after the war a few years ago.” Rangiku smiled as she placed a soft kiss on the other woman’s cheek, keeping herself quiet as she could see the look of concern and confusion on Orihime’s face. “I mean look at this body. You can’t tell me that you’re fat.~”

 

Orihime quietly gasped when she felt Rangiku’s hand travel along her stomach and to her breasts, a deep blush coming to her cheeks as she felt the other woman’s hand on her breast. Of course, that gently cupping of her breast through her bra was immediately followed with the feeling of the blonde’s other hand on her stomach, her fingers gently poking and prodding her slightly toned stomach. “R-Rangiku… Please… I know I’ve lost a lot of the baby weight, but it’s not like it’s all gone yet….”   
  
“It doesn’t matter if it’s all gone or not, Orihime. You’re a beautiful, sexy, vibrant woman. You’re far from fat, and I know you wouldn’t dare tell Ichigo that you’re feeling this way. So, let me make you feel a bit better.~” Bringing the hand that was cupping the auburn-haired girl’s breast to her cheek, Rangiku slowly turned Orihime’s head and brought her into a quick and gentle kiss, their lips meeting for no more than a second. “Just like when I first met you, you’re as beautiful as ever. But… With a sense of maturity and strength that wasn’t there before.”   
  
Orihime’s eyes widened just a bit at the kiss she received, it being far from the first that her and Rangiku have shared together. But now she was with Ichigo and even had a child. Part of her wanted to refuse this and demand Rangiku let go of her, but the blonde soul reaper always knew the perfect ways to cheer her up no matter what the problem was. “I… If you know just what would work… Then, I’m willing to give it a try, Rangiku.”

 

“Good girl!~” The blonde couldn’t stop herself from sounding excited as she pointed Orihime’s face back toward the mirror, pointing at her body with a soft smile on her face. “Keep your eyes on yourself and don’t look away.” Rangiku didn’t hesitate to slip the silky bra that was holding her friend’s large breasts over her chest, watching as the girl’s soft mounds sagged just a bit and hung there, bare for them both to see. “You’ve got such large tits, Orihime! Damn, I think they’re almost as big as mine now…” There was a hint of disappointment in the soul reaper’s voice as she spoke, the smile on her face never faded. “I bet they’re pretty swollen from the milk from when you were pregnant with Kazui, aren’t they? But that’s still a good thing. You wanna know why?~”   
  
“W-Why…?” Orihime had a feeling about where this would go and just what Rangiku was doing with her, but the blissful feeling of having her friend’s soft and slender fingers along her body was almost enough to make her not care or worry about it. However, the moment those slender fingers clenched down on her breasts, a sharp and slightly need gasp left the auburn-haired mother, milk starting to leak from her nipples. “M-My breast milk….?”   
  
“A lot of people find lactation to be incredibly sexy, Orihime. Of course, Ichigo is the only man whose opinion of this matters for you, but it’s still something that’s wonderful about your body.” Rangiku smirked as she dragged her finger through the other woman’s breast milk, coating her digit in it before bringing it to her own lips. She was able to see the deep blush that was already on Orihime’s cheeks only get brighter and easier to see as she dragged her tongue along her finger, giggling with a soft smile. “Not to mention it tastes delicious. A little too sweet for my taste, but probably perfect for anyone else.”   
  
“Well… I guess, but that’s…” A quite whine escaped Orihime as she stood there, keeping her eyes on her body in the mirror, watching as both of Rangiku’s hands slowly traveled along her curvy figure, able to see the blonde’s tongue dragging along her lips. “Is… Is my figure really that good, Rangiku…? I mean, I feel like it’s nothing compared to your hourglass figure…”

 

“Here’s the thing, Orihime. Don’t compare yourself to anyone when you have your own unique beauty that’s I can’t ever achieve.” A soft sigh left Rangiku’s lips as she gently rested her chin against the other woman’s shoulder, both of her hands stopping on Orihime’s stomach. “You see, I don’t know where this insecurity is really coming from. After the nonsense with you being taken to Hueco Mundo, I haven’t heard a single actual insecure thing leave your lips. You’ve grown into someone so strong and gorgeous that any human should be jealous of you. Granted, as a soul reaper, my figure stays the same no matter what unless my spiritual energy is involved…”   
  
Orihime remained silent as she listened to Rangiku speak, knowing that she was right in the back of her mind. Giving birth to Kazui didn’t do anything to change who she was or what she had accomplished during her time in the soul society, nor did it change the personality that she had more than becoming more motherly. A soft smile began to come to her lips as she continued to look into the mirror, gently placing a hand on top of the blonde’s and keeping her eyes on her own body. “I may have gained a bit of weight, but I don’t always feel like this… Just sometimes, I see the flab that’s left over and feel a bit bad about having it.”   
  
“Then let’s move on to the counter to that.” Rangiku smiled and placed a quick kiss onto Orihime’s cheek, her hands remaining where they were. Looking through the mirror at Orihime’s body was starting to have an effect on her that she didn’t expect, a soft breath leaving her as her eyes were locked on to the young woman’s large breasts. “I have to admit… I’m a bit jealous of your stomach, Orihime. Having a very small amount of flab like you currently have isn’t a bad thing in the slightest. I can’t really say I’ve wanted to have flab on me outside of the times when I was drinking or getting fucked, so my partner would have something to hold on to, but you’re a mother. You’re a powerful woman. There’s not a single stretch mark on your body from your pregnancy and not a single shred of extra weight outside of this flab. And that doesn’t detract from your beauty, either.”

 

The auburn-haired girl’s smile grew even wider as she listened to her friend, genuinely starting to feel a bit better about her body after giving birth than before Rangiku stepped into the room. “You’re right… I don’t know what I was thinking earlier… A bit of extra baby weight isn’t a bad thing in the slightest! I shouldn’t have anything to worry about, honestly!” Orihime watched as her smile grew a bit larger, able to see Rangiku’s do the same before the two looked at each other, another soft gasp leaving her when her lips were suddenly caught in a gentle kiss by the soul reaper again. However, there was something behind Rangiku’s eyes when the two pulled away from each other. Something lustful and needy. “Rangiku…? Everything okay…?”

 

“Well, it’s been so long since I’ve actually gotten to see you that I figured a few kisses wouldn’t be an issue.” As she spoke, the blonde slowly lowered her free hand toward Orihime’s underwear, keeping her hand on the outside of the fabric but deliberately being teasing and slow as her fingers crept between the other woman’s legs. “I think I’ve missed your touch too much, Orihime… It feels like it’s been years since I’ve been able to hear you moan and feel you quiver to my touch. I know it isn’t exactly right to do this, but there isn’t a ring on your finger and no one has to know.~”

 

Orihime didn’t know how to feel or react from being told this, her body having indeed missed a softer and gentle touch than Ichigo had, but knowing that her heart belonged to the orange-haired man and that doing something sexual with anyone else wasn’t exactly the right choice to make. However, before she was able to finish processing her thought, the auburn-haired young woman felt a quiet moan rumble in her throat, her eyes traveling down her body in the mirror and seeing Rangiku’s hand slip into her underwear. Instead of moving to stop the other woman, the recent mother entwined her fingers with the hand that still rested on her stomach, nodding her head slowly to the pleasure that came through her. “Just… Just this once, Rangiku…”   
  
The blonde nodded and trailed a few happy and loving kisses along her friend’s neck, traveling along her jawline as she dragged a single finger along the new mother’s quickly wettening slit. “You won’t regret it, Orihime, I promise.~” Rangiku giggled to herself as she planted a gentle and loving kiss to her friend’s lips once again, this time allowing it to linger and the two to enjoy the taste of the other’s lips. After a moment or two, the soul reaper slowly slid her finger into the other woman’s wet slit, relishing in the quiet desperation that the moan that muffled against her lips carried. “Did you miss my touch that much, Orihime? Such a naughty girl.~”   
  
“Y-You know it’s… Not like that…” Orihime didn’t know what to do as she felt the other woman’s hand slowly traveling upward along her stomach, making its way to her breast as there was a knock on the door. “Y-Yes?!” Her voice immediately rung from her lips before she could stop herself from saying anything, the blush on her face darkening as she could feel Rangiku sigh against her shoulder.   
  
“Was just coming to check on you, Orihime! You’re usually downstairs with Kazui and I by now!” Ichigo’s voice came through the door as he stood on the other side, unaware of the teasing that was happening to the mother of his child just a few short feet away from him.   
  
“Sorry, Ichigo! I decided to stop by and check on your gorgeous girl before I went off on a mission!~” Rangiku giggled as she pushed another finger inside of Orihime, covering the quiet moan that left her with ease as she chuckled again. “I’ll be done with her soon.~” The blonde licked her lips as she planted another kiss onto her friend’s neck, able to hear the substitute soul reaper’s sigh through the door.   
  
“You know, you could use the front door like a normal person instead of sneaking in… Just don’t keep her too long. Kazui enjoys his mother’s cooking and it’s almost lunch time.”   
  
“You got it!~”   
  
Orihime wanted to open her mouth and say something, unsure of just how she should approach this situation in terms of explaining things to Ichigo, but knowing that this felt too good to be true. The way Rangiku’s fingers pumped in and out of her tight hole as she knew Ichigo was standing on the other side of the door to their bedroom, the auburn-haired girl looked down at where her blonde friend’s hand was. She could see the fabric of her panties moving with the other woman’s fingers, her own hand making its way up to her lips to try and keep herself quiet as the pleasure started to fully wash over her. “R-Rangiku… You didn’t have… To lie to him like that…”   
  
“I didn’t lie, dear. I’ll have you cumming all over my fingers in just a few moments.~” The blonde smirked as she squeezed her friend’s breast, watching as breast milk trickled down onto her fingers and back down the other woman’s body. It was an incredibly sexy sight, but her goal wasn’t to get herself off but to make her friend feel as sexy and gorgeous as she could. “Look at yourself, Orihime. That lewd and loving expression on your face. The way your teeth clench down against your lower lip while your eyes are just screaming for more. If I didn’t have to let you go downstairs and cook for everyone, I’d try and keep you up here all day, just letting you see yourself wracked with pleasure in front of this mirror.~”

 

Gasping quietly, Orihime bucked her hips against Rangiku’s hand, internally wanting more and more pleasure from this. She couldn’t deny that she was actually starting to feel wanted and beautiful when someone who wasn’t her partner wanted to just flat out lie to her lover in order to spend more time with her, but it wasn’t the kind of love and beauty that she expected to have. Of course, she knew that it was still a sense of beauty and lust and love that she enjoyed, something that she’d be okay with feeling from time to time with the right person. “F-Faster…” The word spilled from her lips sooner than she could stop herself from saying it, a quiet whine leaving her when she got just what she asked for.

 

Right away, Rangiku began moving her fingers faster and faster by the moment, even going as far as to slide a third finger inside of the auburn-haired woman that she held so dearly. Staring into the mirror and getting a good view of just what was working to push Orihime’s body to make her crave more, the blonde pinched her fingers around the new mother’s nipple, tweaking it slightly and watching as more milk leaked from her teat. “Does it feel that good, Orihime? Do you just want more of my touch? Or are you approaching your climax already?~”

 

She didn’t want to admit it, but the pleasure that coursed through her was more than she expected to feel, despite her enjoying every ounce of it. Letting a quite and needy moan spill from her lips, the young mother nodded her head and felt her inner walls starting to quiver around the three slender fingers that buried themselves into her tight hole. “Rangiku…. It feels so good… Should it feel this good…?”   
  
“When you’re as beautiful as you are, everything should feel this good, Orihime.~” Rangiku simply smiled as she tweaked her friend’s nipple again, earning a loud, shameless, and genuine moan from Orihime. She loved that sound more than she could ever admit, but it was another thing to know that she was slowly making Ichigo’s girl quiver and shake to her touch. The fact that she got to watch the entire thing happen from a mirror only added to that pleasure and sense of satisfaction that the blonde soul reaper was getting out of this.

 

Biting down onto her finger to keep herself quiet, Orihime could feel the bliss in her body starting to boil over, her legs starting to shake and her mind starting to turn just a bit hazy from everything that was happening. Before she knew it, having lost herself to the lust and ecstasy for a moment, the auburn-haired woman gasped and bucked her hips once again, clenching her thighs together as hard as she was able to as an orgasm ripped through her body. Almost screaming out in bliss before her lips were caught in a deep and passionate kiss, the mother slowly closed her eyes and fully rested herself against the other woman.   
  
A soft chuckle escaped Rangiku as she helped Orihime stand, not bothering to let her go or stop teasing her body through the afterglow of the other woman’s orgasm. “Well, I know I said that I’d make you cum quickly, but I didn’t expect it to be that quick… I thought you’d last for another few minutes, giving me more time to admire this gorgeous body you’ve got.~” Pulling her hand away from the other woman’s breast, the blonde quickly smacked it and listened to the loud whine that left her friend as a result. “Alright, alright… Tell you what. If you can stand up on your own, I’ll wait for you to get back from cooking and then I’ll do this again.~”

 

Orihime looked into the mirror for a moment, mentally debating on if she should let this happen a second time or if she should just stick to her word and let Rangiku get this once and leave it at that. Biting down on her lower lip, the auburn-haired woman looked into her friend’s eyes, knowing that it’d be better doing this with someone like Rangiku, who was one of her closest friends, than with a stranger. “Alright… Wait here…. When I’m done cooking, I’ll bring Ichigo with me… and have him join us.”


End file.
